shattered_kingdoms_amtgardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Zena's Sanctum
In year 2934 AGU the town of Zena’s Sanctum had gone silent. The king of Galdaria sent a call to all adventurers to journey to the town and find out why the town had gone silent. On the outskirts of the town they found an outpost under attack. The evil dowers were quickly dispatched and a forest spirit was cleansed. But they were unable to continue on, a magical force was preventing anyone for going further. To make matters worse there was nothing but darkness beyond. The next as they were trying to figure out how to proceed the spirit they cleansed emerged from the forest. It was the spirit of the forest. As a thanks he used his powers to bring down the magical barrier. They continued on and encountered the cause of the darkness, a demon on the night. They overcame him and his minions and sent him back to the hells he came from, freeing the area from darkness. They found the edges of the town the destroyed with the only reaming building centered in the middle of the town next to Zena’s Tower. Surrounding the remaining buildings was a powerful ward originating from the tower. Several months ago the ward had activated and no one had seen Zena since that day. Outside the ward was an endless stream of monsters and an ever present mist. The next day the adventures found the source of the troubles, an imbalance in the natural flows of magic. They immediately set out to cleanse the magical nodes but they were suddenly attacked be a massive primordial elemental the size of a large hill. They engaged it and its allies in mortal combat and eventually overcame them and cleansed the magical nodes. The mists immediately began to thin. As the mists surrounding Zena’s Sanctum quickly dissipated a crystal cylinder appeared as the primordial elemental was defeated. With a scroll of power the adventure’s destroyed the heart of the menace revealing a single person, Zena’s apprentice. All attempts to revive him failed, magic could not touch him. He was there but not. For whatever reason he was the focus of all the troubles, he was cursed. Off in the distance those who could see magical auras could still see the protective ward surrounding the town. A curiosity that most ignored, however a few peopled did all they could do to bring the ward down but to no effect. That evening the town celebrated their rescue, most reveled in the hard fought victory. The evil surrounding the town had finally been vanquished but for some there was this nagging feeling like something was still wrong. If the town was out of danger why was the ward still up? Where was Zena? His tower remained as it was sealed and empty. What happened to Zena’s compatriot, the Captain of the City Guard? Unnoticed to most he had disappeared in the middle of the night. They were all important questions that people either feared to ask or choose to ignore. In the coming months and years the town would be abandoned, forgotten would join the other countless ruins hidden throughout the forest. Category:2934 AGU Category:The Tiviana Chronicle Category:Recent Events